Yume Aozora
Yume Aozora 'is the main protagonist of ''#Mahou, #MahouVerse, ''and ''#MahouStars. ''She is also the true antagonist of ''#LastMahou. She later becomes Asahi Yuuno's wife, and Koichi Yuuno's mother. Yume transforms into '''Kira Dream, the magical girl with the power of stars. She has the Core of Dreams. Appearance Yume has fair skin and brown eyes that are "said to often be big and sparkling". She has light brown hair and her bangs part in the middle, but starting from season 2, the ends of her bangs hang down. Her hair is wavy and smooth, and goes down to her shoulders. In season 1, she wears a small teal bow on the side of her head, but starting from season 2, the bow is larger, and she now wears it in the back. After #LastMahou, Yume is now the queen of the deletion world, which changes her appearance. She appears a bit older, and her hair now goes down to her mid-back. Her hair is also wavier and has a pink ombre on the ends, and is decorated with tiny silver stars. Her eyes are a dark teal that get lighter. She also has gray, glitched skin on the inside of her left wrist due to being a glitch. Personality In season 1, Yume is a bubbly, kind girl who's rather outgoing and loves to make new friends. Despite not having many friends, she cares a lot about the ones she does have, and tries to spend lots of time with them. Yume is also a huge anime fan, and especially loves magical girls, with her dream being to become one. However, she's treated as "weird" in her school because of this. Yume also loves food, specifically sweets, and also loves to sleep. She's an idealist and believes that her dream can come true, and that magical girls will always save the world. Yume is also very clumsy, however, and is actually a big crybaby. She's also said to be physically weak, and weighs less than 100 pounds, being underweight for her age. Yume also loves to write and draw, but this sometimes causes her to lose focus during school. However, she gets average grades and is pretty smart. After the events of season 1, however, Yume loses her sense of idealism. She still acts bubbly and happy just like before, but now that her dream was ruined completely, she starts to doubt herself. Her true personality is very emotionless and cold, and doesn't care about anyone. She acts before she thinks, and says whatever she wants without thinking about the feelings of others. Yume's true personality is also quite dark, and she doesn't regret her actions until later. She also gets bored easily and is quite lazy. Deep down, she acts like this because she knows what the world is like, and starts losing herself. This is shown during season 4, where she kills her friends and hates it, but doesn't regret it. She even starts doubting love and how Asahi feels about her. It's heavily implied that Yume has depression starting from season 2. History Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Villains Category:Core Users